Big Bear
Barry Thorne, mais conhecido como Big Bear, é um personagem da [[Grand Theft Auto (série)|série Grand Theft Auto]] que tem um papel curto em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. História Barry Thorne era um membro da Grove Street Families e um dos maiores membros da gangue servindo entre 1987 e 1992. Ele tinha começado a usar drogas, provavelmente fornecidos pelo B-Dup. Eventualmente, e pelo tempo da história GTA San Andreas, Bear tornou-se o servo de B-Dup e faz várias tarefas, incluindo a limpeza do banheiro, e em troca ganhava drogas de B-Dup. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Bear tinha perdido muito respeito e tinha se desligado da Grove Street Families para obter mais drogas. No entanto, eventualmente Bear confronta B-Dup e decide parar de tomar drogas. Sweet e Carl Johnson levam Bear para reabilitação de droga. Em uma cena excluída da missão "Beat Down on B-Dup", Carl Johnson levaria para a reabilitação Big Bear e Bear iria explicando-lhe como ele se envolveu com drogas. Isto iria criar uma missão onde Carl iria procurar por Big Smoke e que necessitam para encontrar um informante. Bear diz à Carl e Sweet cerca de um membro da máfia russa que iria informar o paradeiro de Carl à Smoke, que instituiu a missão "End of the line". Vida em Los Santos Big Bear nasceu na Grove Street, ele é amigo de adolescência de Sweet e Carl Johnson, com quem tem mais afinidade, ele conhece os OGs da Grove Street desde pequeno, conhecido por ser um dos grandes membros e sempre ajudar a gangue, ele teve sua chance e se tornou um membro de respeito, ele sempre ajudava Sweet nas suas missões e estava ajudando a Grove em seus confrontos especialmente com os Ballas. Então Big Bear conheceu B-Dup outro membro notório da gangue que mais tarde se tornou coronel dos Ballas,um cargo de respeito, antes disso B-Dup se envolveu com drogas, depois passou para o tráfico e saiu de sua casa na Grove, indo para Ganton ,rua vizinha ganhando muito dinheiro começou a oferecer drogas a Bear que acabou viciando e perdendo muito peso ficou fraco e magro. Pouco tempo sóbrio ele se tornou um empregado de B-Dup, uma espécie de escravo que fazia os piores trabalhos, como limpar banheiros, ele não pode ser considerado como traidor pois além de voltar a ser o velho Big Bear de antes,quando ele confronta B-Dup, Ele sempre estava usando drogas e poucas vezes sóbrio,uma prova é que seu nariz estava sempre escorrendo, assim como Ken Rosenberg, usuário de cocaína. O que provavelmente aconteceu é que Bear voltou a servir como membro integral da Grove Street Families. Missões ''GTA San Andreas'' *"Cleaning the Hood" *"Beat Down on B-Dup" Curiosidade *Nos arquivos de jogos, além do modelo de Big Bear visto no jogo, há um outro modelo de Big Bear com as mesmas roupas, mas muito gordo. Não se sabe por que este modelo é assim, pois ele nunca é usado no jogo, mas se comparamos o nome de Bear com o de Big Smoke pode se dizer que o nome "Big", se referia ao seu peso. Navegação de:Barry Thorne en:Big Bear es:Big Bear fi:Barry "Big Bear" Thorne pl:Barry Thorne ru: Барри "Биг Беар" Торн Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens da Era 3D Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas